Cylindrical or conical flexible members are utilized in air springs for motor vehicles. The flexible members are produced from a hollow cylindrical sleeve-like body made of an elastomeric material having a reinforcement lining. The end portions of the sleeve-like flexible member must be attached to holding elements of the vehicle parts which are resiliently suspended with respect to each other. The holding elements are movable relative to each other.
In general, metal clamping rings have been used for attaching the end portions of the sleeve-like flexible member to supporting elements or other mounts. The clamping ring is tightly mounted by means of plastic shaping to obtain a reliable clamping at high tension forces. However, it can be disadvantageous if the clamping ring presses too tightly against the end portion since this can lead to damage of the elastomeric material and to the stability of the supporting position. Damage to the attachment mounts can also not be precluded.